


The Cure For Boredom

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Broken Bone, Bus, Candies, Innuendo, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Written in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I don't think the naughty nurse outfit is gonna solve this one," Pete gestured to his leg.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure For Boredom

Pete didn't want to admit it, but he was bored out of his skull. Lying prone on a bunk bed with his bad leg propped up on pillows was about the last place he wanted to be. Pete didn't even feel like sleeping. He laid down his comic book and _harumph_-ed in frustration.

He felt a depression beside him on the mattress as Joe gingerly sat, and dropped a small sack on his waist. "Candygram."

Pete dug into the bag and pulled out a chocolate sucker with a pumpkin face staring at him. "Ahh, my fans know me too well," he said jovially and tucked the candy in his cheek.

Joe reached to carefully trace the spots on Pete's cast that had already been signed. "Are you _sure_ you don't wanna take time off?"

"Nuh-uh." The older man rolled the sucker around in his mouth. "The show's gotta go on or I'll die from boredom, even if I can't hop around too much."

A sneaky smile formed on Joe's lips as he touched his signature. "Well, think of the benefits."

"Benefits?"

"Yeah, for me! I can run off with your stuff and you can't chase me- I might even take Hemmy for good."

Pete mock-frowned and tapped the back of Joe's neck. "Don't you dare, man."

"Kidding, I'm kidding." The young man kissed a spot on Pete's stomach that showed through his rumpled shirt, and laid his head down to feel his love's breathing.

As Pete kept licking the candy, he watched the slow movement of Joe's head rising and falling with every breath. The mass of wild hair against him tickled, but felt good. He gave a slow smile and twisted a pinky into the frizz. "You wanna lie down with me?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Carefully Joe crawled over Pete's stomach so he wouldn't kick anything (which was just fine by them, the slow brushing their bodies together resulted in quiet moans) and snuggled himself close when he was completely in bed. His arms slipped around Pete's waist, hands locking at the slope of his hips, chin nestled between the older man's neck and shoulder, and he wrapped both his legs around the unhurt limb.

Some of Pete's boredom was melting away already. He hummed in delight and draped his free arm around Joe's shoulder.

The two lay quiet in their own little world, the only sounds being their breathing, heartbeats, and Pete licking the sucker until only the stick remained. He laid the candy aside and turned to kiss Joe's pink mouth. "Thanks, boy."

Joe smiled gratefully and returned the kiss. "Does this mean I'll be your nurse while you're recuperating?" he asked with delight in his voice.

A laugh. "I don't think the naughty nurse outfit is gonna solve this one," Pete gestured to his leg.

Joe mock-pouted. "So the doctor's bag of sex toys is out, too?"

The older man's grin turned devilish and his eyes glinted. "Well...we'd have to get _really_ creative while I'm stuck on my back." His hand slinked to massage Joe's lower back, so close to cupping but wanting to tease a little.

The young man closed his eyes and gave a hum they both felt through their bodies. "No problem," he whispered and gripped Pete's waistband, his thumb tracing the cool metal circle of the button.

Pete shut his own eyes and wiggled his hips in excitement as he heard the fly unsnap. Looked like being laid up wouldn't be so boring after all.


End file.
